About A Girl
by Blade of Beatrice
Summary: It really wasn’t fair. He’d be sitting there, minding his own business, when she’d just walk by and work that psycho magic of hers... Fiyero's in denial. K just in case. SongFic to About a Girl by The Acadamy Is... . Which I do not own.


Disclaimer : I don't own Wicked. If I did, I'd be the happiest Fangirl alive.

-:-

_**One song about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her**_

It really wasn't fair. He'd be sitting there, minding his own business, when she'd just walk by and work that psycho magic of hers. Elphaba Thropp must have been some kind of hypnotist, because every time she walked in a room, Fiyero Tiggular just couldn't stop looking at her. Really, Madame Morrible should really discipline her students. Wait, did he, Fiyero the Brainless, just encourage discipline?

_**I wait here everyday  
In case she'll scratch the surface **_

It also wasn't fair how he felt the unnatural urge to ditch his 7th period class and wait outside hers. He'd tell himself it was just the usual laziness, but he always held some kind of secret hope that one day she would notice him. Just look his way, really. Maybe even talk to him.

_**She'll never notice **_

But she didn't. Every other girl in her class would look his way, wave hello, shout out a greeting; but not Elphaba Thropp. She'd just pass him by, ignoring him in a way no one else at Shiz dared to imitate. And in some bizarre way that Fiyero couldn't quite explain, it bothered him.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl **_

The other Thropp, Nessarose, had asked him if he was in love with her sister. He laughed it off. Him? In love with Elphaba? It was riddiculous. First of all, he was happily dating the beautiful Galinda. And secondly, by the unnamed god, the girl was GREEN! Therefore it was impossible for Fiyero to be in love with her. So why was he wasting all this time thinking about her?

_**Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it **_

Thinking. Simply the thought of thinking was riddiculous. Thinking was for people like teachers, the Wizard and Elph...by the unnamed god, he was doing it again! She wasn't the cruel green witch people said she was – she was Galinda's friend after all, and his beloved was an exellent judge of charachter. Maybe he should try to be friends with her. Yes, of course! That was why he had spent so much time thinking! Every super-cool slacker needed a smart, practical friend to keep them from getting expelled! Fiyero resolved to make friends with Elphaba, as soon as possible.

_**These lines so well rehearsed  
Tongue-tied, and overloaded**_

Even he knew that he messed up big time. He thought he was good with words, but after meeting Elphaba and Galinda – now Glinda – at the train station, he wasn't so sure. Honestly, the girl's going to the Emerald City, and he can't even string together enough words to say goodbye. Some friend he'd make.

_**You never notice **_

She didn't seem to care though. She had smiled at him, and said goodbye before boarding the train to her uncertain future. Things were going to be boring with both her and Glinda gone. Fiyero even considered attending a class, just to pass the time. But why concern himself with things like thinking, when there was slacking off to do?

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl **_

Really, that Nessarose had some wild imagination. The minute the train pulled out of the station, she asked him, AGAIN, if he was in love with Elphaba. She even got Boq to believe her. It was getting riddiculous. Fiyera and Elphaba were friends, and he found it hard to imagine them as more. That's not to say that he couldn't imagine it, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head. Nessarose was young. What did she know.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl **_

Sure, he thought about green-girl more than he thought about Glinda, more than he thought about anything, really. But that didn't mean he was in love with her. Boq thought so, though. He'd tease the older boy about it constantly, asking if Fiyero had wrote any love songs. Honestly, he was ready to punch the guy in the face. The munchkin boy just wouldn't shut up. But something he said caught Fiyero's interest.

_**To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?**_

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Elphaba wouldn't do something like that.

_**To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants to be  
Loved, to be loved , what more could you ask for?**_

But according to Madame Morrible, Elphaba would do something like that. And she had. It was time to accept the fact that Elphaba was Wicked.

_**To be loved, to be loved, everyone has love**_

No one would talk to him about the incident, not even Glinda. She'd just shut down when he asked her about it, clutching his hand with a sad look on her face.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words...**_

Glinda may have been moving closer, but Fiyero was moving away. Sure, he'd hold her hand, but it just didn't feel the same to him. Not like that one time with Elphaba and the lion...he shook his head, clearing his mind of anything and everything green.

_**I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl **_

He wasn't in love with Elphaba. But he wasn't in love with Glinda – not anymore. So who was he in love with? He had to love someone, that much he knew. He wasn't an expert on love, but he knew the signs. Sweaty palms, accelerated heart rate; things he felt when Glinda was near...

_**I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl**_

...and he was thinking of her. Elphaba. The girl he'd denied loving for to long to count.


End file.
